Kise Hates Subways
by Kokicchi
Summary: Kise's riding the subway home and a pair of wandering hands start to touch places that shouldn't be touched. AoKise, PWP, All that good stuff.


Kise really didn't like taking the subway home. It just bothered him, the way that they would shove as much people as they could inside, everyone squished together. Everyone in business suits trying to get to places as fast as they can. Countless people would bump into him, nudging him, pushing him, shoving him. They don't respect high schoolers. Even if Kise's a model. But the loud noise of everyone chattering in conversations, on the phone, or listening to music always got to Kise, making him feel isolated. The mixes of business cologne and perfume would suffocate him. Kise never really confronts anyone in the train, too many grown business men and women in high heels blocking him from view. There had been a few times a fan had spotted him, trying desperately to fight the sea of people between them but inevitably failing. Kise would offer an apologetic wave and his model smile as sympathy.

But this fan seemed to have no problem getting _right_ behind him. Grabbing and groping at his ass. And this fan was most definitely male, no woman had such large, rough hands, squeezing and pressing the soft flesh on his backside. Gulping, Kise shuffled forward slightly, not being able to move anymore with everyone else crowding around him in the train. He wanted to try and give a message that he didn't want to be touched that way. But the man just moved closer, trapping him between the pervert and the wall of people in front of him.

One of the man's hands slid across to Kise's frontside, squeezing at the blond's soft length, coaxing it to harden. The other occupied itself by running slim fingers along the middle seam of Kise's slacks, from his groin to the small of his back. That same hand then crept its way under the model's school shirt, the hot, rough hand running up his back before gliding to Kise's abdomen.

Kise's face was tinted red in embarrassment, his hands clenched into fists. Kise didn't want to yell out or start a commotion over just some pervert's wandering hands. His stop would be here soon, right? If he just held on for awhile he could be gone and never see the perv again. Not that he even knows who his molester looks like. Kise refused to turn around, or even glance down at the hands groping him, his gold eyes staring intensely at the tailored business suit in front of him.

It was rather a shock to Kise, he really didn't know how to react to something like this. He was so used to seeing these kind of things happen in movies or animes. And even then, the victim was always a small, shy girl that was too embarrassed to say something. He didn't think it would happen to _him_!

A gasp left his mouth, as calloused fingers twisted his nipple, dragging him from his thoughts. Cool breath ghosted across the nape of his neck, a low, deep chuckle being emitted from behind him. Kise could feel his offender's heat on his back, a shiver running through his spine, as the man inched closer, just close enough for Kise to feel the man's erection nudge against his lower back. Kise's gold, watery eyes widened at the feeling, a gasp escaping his lips as he tried to get away from the touch, but rough hands grabbed him by the waist and pulled him tightly against the body behind him, a muscled chest pressed firmly against a lean back.

Those hands then left his thin hips, unbuckled the student's belt, and delved down into the blond model's pants. Those rough, warm hands gripped at his hard length, pulling it out from the confines of his boxers. An involuntary whine left the blond's throat as his erection was freed, his hands shooting up to cover his mouth, not wanting to make any more sounds.

Those hands rubbed at his balls, slid up his length, twisted around the width, squeezed the base, and thumbed his slit all in a few seconds, causing the blond to bend over slightly, his cock leaking copious amounts of precum all over his offender's hands and his pants. Kise squeezed his eyes shut, tears overflowing and running down his reddened, embarrassed cheeks. Kise was helpless. Helpless and involuntarily horny. Sturdy hands jerked his cock expertly, rubbing and squeezing at just the right places. The blond model moved one of his hands down, covering the invading hands that were playing with his dick. He didn't know whether he was trying to hide what those hands were doing from onlookers, or if he was trying to stop them. Either way, those hands never stopped. Quiet, breathy moans left his lips as a hot mouth was placed on his neck, licking and nipping the pale skin there.

Biting his plump, bottom lip, Kise shivered as the man behind him started to rock his hips against the blond, his hard erection pushing up against Kise's ass. A thumb rubbed roughly against his leaking slit, the other hand tugging at his reddened member, earning soft, muffled moans from the model. Kise's whole body was shaking, his shoulders hunched up as tears streamed down his face, his lips bitten swollen, and a heavy embarrassed blush atop his face, Kise trying desperately to hold his whimpers and moans back. He was going to come soon, and Kise knew he should stop now, stop it all, but he didn't even try. His body was over his mind, wanting, needing, taking. Not caring about the embarrassment and shame it would bring him. He was just so close, just a few more pumps from the offender behind him and he'd go over the edge.

And his abuser knew it, he knew he was close, because those large hands sped up, twisting rougher and faster around his reddened length, rubbing at all the sensitive areas, pushing Kise over the edge. Kise felt teeth bite down on his earlobe as he came, a strangled moan barely leaving his lips as intense pleasure filled him. The blond bit down on his palm, trying to hold in the lewd noise he was making as the offender continued to milk out his orgasm, cum gushing over his cock and the skillful hands. Looking down with exhausted lust filled eyes, Kise could see his copious amounts of liquid running down those hands. Large, rough, tanned hands.

A gentle, kiss was placed on the back of his neck, before those hands receded. Blushing brightly, Kise quickly tucked himself away as he heard the train coming to his stop, pushing desperately through the sea of people, the blond model finally jumped off the train, breathing in an air of relief, his body filled with embarrassment and shame. Wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand, Kise promptly walked home. Wanting to take a shower and get that dirty slimy feeling off him. Sure, he was disgusted at the man who had just molested him, but he was disgusted at himself for not doing anything about it. Hearing his phone ring, Kise was swiftly dragged out of his inner turmoil.  
Seeing it was a text from Aomine, Kise quickly opened it.

_[That was a really cute sound you made when you came.]_

Kise stared at the text for minutes as he processed it through his mind, the model's eyes widening in disbelief. Large, rough, _tanned_hands. A bright flush covered his entire face as he yelled out.

"Baka, Aominecchi!"

* * *

Eeeh. I did this for a prompt on the KuroBasukinkmeme on tumblr. : I just really love this pairing to bits!


End file.
